


Do You Know Why You Are Here?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Cutting, Daddy Issues, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean-Centric, F/M, I am so sorry, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual, Obsessive Dean Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Swearing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you know why you are here?"<br/>"...no."<br/>"Then let me tell you."<br/>Dean Winchester is 18 and has committed murder, kidnapping, torture and sexual assault. He doesn't know where it started. He just wants it to end. Cue in Mrs. Ellen Harvelle. She just wants answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know Why You Are Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a south park fic I read a long, long time ago. Enjoy it. UNbetaed, but I checked it for mess ups, grammatical mistakes ect. I might continue this, but it all depends on if I get the inspiration or support.

"Do you know why you are here, Dean?"  
"...No."  
"Then let me tell you."  
\----------------------------------------  
Lisa is breathing heavy, her hair is messed up and seems permanently stuck in clumps where he gripped it. She lays on his bed and smiles at him. He's looking in the mirror, angry.  
"Dean, should I go?" Dean is quiet, though Lisa can see the "yes you should" with the way he clenched his jaw and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
"My dad will be worried. Can you take me?" Dean tosses her purse at her, it lands next to her with a thump.  
He spats angrily at her. "Drive yourself, Lisa. You're fucking 16!" Lisa gets up in a huff, gets dressed and leaves.  
\----------------------------------------  
"What did you do with the girl you slept with?"  
"... Which one?"  
"Lisa Braden. Anna Milton. All of them."  
"Sent them away. Got a new one."  
\----------------------------------------  
Benny watched Dean pacing out of the corner of his eye.  
"You're actin' like you're plottin' to kill someone. Sit down!" Dean turns and glares at him.  
"I just slept with a guy you asshole! Go fuck yourself!" Benny smiles at him.  
"I think you do that pretty well, darlin'." Dean pushed him off the bed. He's quick and nasty with his reply.  
"Get. Out. Now."  
\----------------------------------------  
"Do you like everyone?"  
"Yeah. I'd fuck you too, you look enough like Jo."  
"Besides the fact that that was sexual harassment, why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
\----------------------------------------  
"Hey Meg. Guess what happened to Cassie?" Meg Masters sits on the opposite side to him in the car, she smiles lopsided at him.  
"What? Did Luci push you again?" She's talking to Cas now, he sitting between them, his lips pressed together. He smiles back at her, his smile much less drunk.  
"Yes. He did. I hurt my cheek." He rubs his face as joke. Dean leans in and puckers his lips. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Dean is mocking him. Obviously. Cas presses a hand to his face. "No, Dean." He sounds slightly irritated. Dean smiles again. "I can make it better a different way." Cas looks shocked. "N-no!" Dean looks at Meg, who's running her hand up and down Castiel's arm, tracing little figure eights. She starts talking. "Oh, come oooon, baby. You won't mind." Dean pulls Castiel's hand off and leans closer to his face. "She's right. Come on." He starts placing kisses down Castiel's neck. Meg is unbuttoning his shirt, trailing kisses down after each button. He sounds nervous, saying something Dean doesn't care to register.  
Meg was drunk off her ass.  
Dean wasn't.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Had sex with two of your friends. One of which was too drunk to know the difference between yes and no, and the other that you obviously knew didn't want to."  
"'Cause it was sex, and because Cas is adorable as fuck."  
"But you understood that he didn't want to?"  
"No. I just understood that we were having sex, and that was what I wanted to do with him."  
\----------------------------------------  
Sam is doing his homework, Gabriel having long since left the house. He stands up to get a glass of water from the kitchen. When he's walking back, Dean stops him, a smile on his face.  
"Hey Sammy, did you hear that?" Sam is naive. Sam doesn't know yet. He furrows his brow at Dean.  
"Hear what?" He goes quiet. He hears thumps downstairs in the basement. The smile on Dean's face seems much more creepy now.  
"The sound of me fucking your stupid boyfriend."  
The glass of water hits the floor at the same time Sam does.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Is that the same reason that you sexually, physically and mentally abused your sixteen year old brother and his friend in your basement for three weeks? Is that why you raped and killed seventeen year old Gabriel Novak in that basement? Because that's what you wanted?"  
"... Never mind about the whole "fucking you" thing, you're a bitch."  
"Can you answer my question?"  
"I don't know. The answer to your question is that I don't know."  
\----------------------------------------  
Gabriel and Sam's screams for help have long since gone unanswered. Gabriel has given up hope, but Sam still yells for someone, Cas or Meg or anyone, someone to save them. Gabriel had red rope-burned wrist and ankles, he rarely moved. Sam was the one who struggled and tried to cut them. Sam is asleep next to him. He looks happy for the first time in weeks. Footsteps, again. Dean was back. The operation table at the foot of the stairs squealed, and Gabriel cracked open his eye. Dean was wheeling it towards him, the ever wide smile on his face still there. Dean is laughing. He stops and knees down to be even with Gabriel's face. He runs a hot knife down his cheek, leaving a trail of pink-red tinge. Gabriel fights back screaming -after all, Sam is sleeping- and just lets silent tears fall down his face.  
"Gabriel, just so you know, I love you more than my brother ever will." Gabriel feels like he's going to barf. The small thread of hope that he would be spared today breaks when Dean reaches down to unzip his jeans again. He wonders why Dean bothers with keeping him clothed. Dean pulls a different knife of the table, this one has oil on it.  
"This will just be a goodbye present. Okay, Gabe?"  
He nods and he realizes, a bit too late, what Dean means.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Let me rephrase my question; did you want to have sex with your brother?"  
"Yeah, but not because I loved him like that, it was because I wanted to assert my dominance."  
"Did you want to have sex with Gabriel Novak, too?"  
"Yes. But that was 'cause I loved him. More than my brother ever did."  
\----------------------------------------  
John is home. He sent Sam to Uncle Bobby's house and now they are alone. Dean is whispering to himself.  
"For Sammy. For Sammy. For Sammy." 'For Sammy' was the only reason he was alive. 'For Sammy' was his anthem, the only reason that he sticks around. He can't raise Sam by himself. So he stays with his dad. This time, when his dad uses him, it hurts more. This time he feels everything. This time he decides that 'for Sammy' is the least warped thing in his mind. He says "for Sammy" when he starts cutting himself and whoring himself out for the next ten years.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Dean, what do you mean by; "assert your dominance"?"  
"That's what my dad did. It's just the Winchester way of doing it."  
"Did you enjoy what your dad did?"  
"Yeah, 'cause it was sex."  
"Rape is a terrible, corrupting thing. It is awful to do and have done to you."  
"But it was fun."  
\----------------------------------------  
Ellen stops the session. She turns in her notes the next day.  
\----------------------------------------  
"Mr. Winchester isn't ready to be released."  
"Okay, Mrs. Harvelle."  
\----------------------------------------


End file.
